The invention relates to an arrangement of a collapsible table in the interior of a motor vehicle, having a table top, which is arranged on a vehicle-mounted carrier such that it can be transferred from a rest position, with an essentially vertically oriented table plane, into an essentially horizontally oriented, use position, wherein the carrier extends in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and the table top is fastened on the carrier by means of a table-top holder such that it can be pivoted, about a pivot axis extending in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle, out of its vertical, rest position into a horizontal position, and wherein the table top and/or the table-top holder can be arrested in the use position by means of an arresting device, which is a latching device into which, with the table top located in the horizontal position and/or in the vertical position, the table-top holder can be latched.
DE 101 14 837 A1 and DE 102 30 643 A1 disclose an arrangement of a collapsible table which corresponds largely to the type mentioned in the introduction.
DE 100 44 414 A1 discloses an arrangement of a collapsible table which is arranged above a supporting panel on a pull-out carrying arm. In the pulled-out state, the table, which comprises two panel elements, can be swung open transversely to the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. There is no arresting device present.
DE 10 2006 043 483 A1 discloses an aircraft-seat mechanism with a table which is arranged on a multiple-pull-out-mechanism arm such that it can be pivoted out of a vertically upwardly directed, rest position into a horizontal, use position. This arrangement can be fixed by latching means in the various carrying positions.